


【冬叉】残痕 Red in The Grey

by boccaroteapot



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: 在那一刻，他在眼前这个人的身上看见了一丝叉骨的影子……对于现在的巴恩斯来说，这已经足够。





	【冬叉】残痕 Red in The Grey

**Author's Note:**

> 孤光太太的点梗。老叉失忆了。是甜饼啊，是糖。孤光太太说把读者都捅死以后写文就没人看了，所以我决定细水长流，来日方长，这次先发糖。[倒叙注意]

***

Day 97

"我的意思是说，"朗姆洛下意识地抬手摸着脸上的墨镜边缘，声音很低，讲话很含糊，但巴恩斯还是听到了。"别抱太大希望。"

巴恩斯一只手搭在车窗边上，故意说："我听不清。"

"我说——别抱太大希望。"朗姆洛不情不愿地加大了音量，他冲着冬兵的脸大声说道，"我还是没想起来什么！"

他们现在坐的这辆车破得可以，现在仅仅开到六十迈，就好像已经成了个巨型搅拌机，整个车没有一处零件不在发抖，发出的轰鸣能盖过车载音乐。不过冬兵也不喜欢朗姆洛的品味就是了。而且他挺喜欢看朗姆洛又尴尬又害羞的样子的。

巴恩斯单手握着方向盘，把目光移向窗外。他们正行驶在笔直的洲际公路上，两侧是一望无际的沙漠，有着干瘦的矮树和仙人掌。一切在阳光的暴晒下都呈现一种过于明亮的金黄色。他们前方的公路把这片金黄一分为二，一直延伸到远方两处山坡的中间低洼处，好像公路突然竖直升起，又断在了半空。天上一丝云彩也没有，一切都清清爽爽，干燥而透彻，这是深秋，巴恩斯从没觉得秋天这么美过。

"没关系。"巴恩斯回答他，"看，被通缉，公路旅行，垃圾食品，身无分文——什么都没变。"

"即使我还没想起来，"朗姆洛说，"我也知道你在放屁。"

满嘴不干不净的。巴恩斯却咧嘴笑了起来。

他轻松地开口，"别担心。即使变了，也是往好的那边的。"

朗姆洛没说话，把头扭向车窗外。过了一会儿又把手伸向了那杯他们两个小时以前在加油站买的冰镇可乐，他咬住了吸管，才想起来里面已经空了，只得咒骂着把它放回了原处。巴恩斯抽空看了他一眼，只看到他通红的耳尖。应该不是晒的。巴恩斯想。

"至少我们现在在一起，还有自由。"巴恩斯感觉受到了鼓舞。

"……我们明天的早餐钱还没有着落，但为什么听你讲，还一副还不错的样子？"

"因为确实还不错。"

"我还没想起来太多东西。"朗姆洛又一次说道。

"没关系。"巴恩斯说，"你还是你，我看得出来。这就够了。"

 

***

Day 95

半夜醒来，他伸手去摸床的另一侧，摸了个空。

朗姆洛睁开了眼睛，睡眼惺忪地看了看巴恩斯应该躺着的位置。那里的被子被掀开了，床单上已经温度。他撑起来自己，转头打量四周，然后看到房间另一头，巴恩斯正坐在窗台上。

准确地来说，是巴恩斯正坐在窗台上，望着床，看着朗姆洛睡觉。

朗姆洛确定了冬兵在那里，然后又看了看房间周围：地板上乱糟糟的，一侧堆着他们的衣服；窗帘没拉，外头就是纽约的夜景，巴恩斯只套了条长裤，这里高达21层，但霓虹灯的色彩还是在他的金属左臂上闪着光——一切都没有什么异常。朗姆洛又低头看了看自己，之前的伤已经结痂了，露出被单外的上身爬着烧伤，但总体上还是他记忆里的样子——他也没突然变成什么异形怪兽。所以的确就是巴恩斯自己一个人发神经。

"……我不知道你们复仇者的习俗是怎么样的，"朗姆洛抬起头，有点郁闷地对他说，"但这场景特别诡异。"

说实话，巴恩斯的思绪不在这儿。他在半个钟头前醒过来，因为前些日子娜塔莎跟他说的话而辗转反侧。朗姆洛露出被单的左脚踝上，定位脚环正时不时闪烁一下，发出微弱的红光。巴恩斯就正盯着这红光看。他觉得它刺眼至极，又拿它毫无办法。

这念头太强了，巴恩斯觉得它正在像海浪一波波撞击着自己的理智。要不是他确信瓦坎达科技已经彻底治愈了他的脑子，巴恩斯几乎要以为这又是九头蛇搞的鬼了。太想了。他知道一切，他理解一切，他知道自己无能为力的事太多，但他真的太想为朗姆洛做点什么了。

再者说，最坏的结果又能怎样呢？至少他没有再一次把朗姆洛丢下一个人了。

其余的，巴恩斯觉得他能挺得住。他必须挺得住。

"我们走吧。"突兀地，巴恩斯在这片寂静里开口，他的声音听起来太大了些。超级士兵的自制力也没能减轻他声线里面的颤抖。

朗姆洛被他吓了一跳。他在床上动了动，靠在了床头，"……去哪儿？"他问巴恩斯。

"我不知道。"巴恩斯说，"就是……离开。哪儿都行。就我们两个。就只是——离开。"

朗姆洛低下头，也看了看自己的脚环，"……过流浪汉或者逃犯的日子？"

"没错。流浪汉，或者逃犯，就是这样，我们走吧。"

有一阵子，朗姆洛没说话。只有时钟行走的声音在房间里回荡。在这几秒内，巴恩斯从刚刚那莫名的狂热中冷静了下来。

"……别说不。"巴恩斯静静地说，"你答应过我的。你上次答应过我的。"他也没关朗姆洛想没想起来这档子事，八成以后巴恩斯也不会对他提起，但在此时，巴恩斯只是控制不住地一次次重复："你答应过我的。你答应我会跟我走的。"

好在朗姆洛没提这茬。他看起来好像被巴恩斯的样子迷住了，只是眯着眼睛，他的目光太过涣散，巴恩斯甚至没法分清他是在看自己，还是透过自己看一窗的夜景灯火。

所以巴恩斯蹭下了窗台，慢吞吞地重新靠近了床。

他坐在床边，挨着朗姆洛。顺着巴恩斯的目光，朗姆洛看到自己的定位脚环。

朗姆洛把脚往被单底下缩了缩，但没用，那闪烁的红光透过被单也依稀可见。

"……我的确恨死这玩意了。"朗姆洛说，"天啊我真他妈的恨死这玩意了。"

"很好，"巴恩斯说，"我也不喜欢你戴着它。"

朗姆洛叹了口气，之后他说："你知道的吧？我当初决定留下来就只是因为这里衣食无忧？"

"不是吧，还有这么大一个福利你都看不见？"巴恩斯回答，"我要受伤了，布洛克。"

"我记不清，但你以前绝对没这么娘炮。"

"我就当这是个‘好’了。"

 

***

Day 80

"这行不通的。"

巴恩斯看着罗杰斯，停下脚步："你什么意思？"

这肯定不是美国队长一个人的想法，但他足够倒霉被那些家伙推出来跟巴恩斯说这件事。罗杰斯脸有些发涨，他已经够难堪了，巴恩斯强迫自己露出一丝宽和的微笑，稍稍让罗杰斯感觉好一点。

"即使现在他住在你那里，他也是囚犯，"史蒂夫解释说，"即使他还有……七八年，也都只是把剩余时间都花在这几个房间和走廊里。最多就是下个楼，去一趟街对面的便利店。"

"他还有十年左右。"巴恩斯执着地纠正他，"普通人就是活这么久的。"

"而且这都建立在他什么都想不起来的基础上，"史蒂夫说，"只要他想起来了，我们就得把他送进监狱。"他看着巴恩斯，"……他开始想起来了吗？"

巴恩斯含糊不清地说谎，"没有。"

史蒂夫盯着他。但谢天谢地，他只是摇了摇头，没有揭穿他。

"这行不通的。"最后，罗杰斯又一次说道。

巴恩斯被他这句话搞得怒火中烧："天啊，你是不是一定就是容不得一点点错？"

这句话很伤人。但史蒂夫低下头，看了一会儿自己的手指。当他再抬起头来，他对巴基说："不，"他脸上露出一丝苦笑，声音压得很低，"……我在建议一些恰恰相反的东西。伙计，我在建议更大的错。就只是……"他犹豫了一下，"你得看好他好吗？一定要看好他。"

当巴恩斯手里被塞进了定位脚环的信号阻隔器，他才意识到史蒂夫在说什么。

他没开口，只是握了握史蒂夫的肩膀。

"哦，希尔会杀了我。"史蒂夫叹息。

巴恩斯笑了起来。"我没准抽空会记得给你寄明信片。"

这天晚些时候，巴恩斯回到住处。

他推开门，脱下外套，想着怎么把今天的事跟朗姆洛说。结果他在厨房才找到了那家伙。

巴恩斯完全没想过自己有生之年能看到过这幅画面。他站在厨房门口，抓在手里的外套一下子掉在地上。——朗姆洛坐在流理台边上的凳子上，身上系着围裙。他一只手翻着一本不知道从哪儿搞来的菜谱，另一只手从旁边的果盘里捡樱桃吃。厨房里的灯没有很凉，只开了流理台上方两站暖色的小灯，显得朗姆洛眉眼甚至有些柔和。旁边的炉子里炖着东西，从巴恩斯这边，能听见里面番茄汤咕嘟咕嘟的冒泡声。

听到声响，朗姆洛转过头来看他。

这家伙脸上的伤还没好，他嘴角还贴着创可贴，颧骨上乌青蜡黄看上去比昨天还糟糕，眼睛倒是消了肿，但眉骨上的缝针还摆在那儿。

"……嘿。"他哑着嗓子跟巴恩斯打招呼。

巴恩斯低声回答，"嘿。"他觉得自己可能有点哽咽了。

"我前天出去买了这些东西。"朗姆洛说，巴恩斯顺着他的手看过去，发现旁边的盆里还有洗干净的橄榄，土豆和青椒。"虽然事情走向有些尴尬，但是我想了一下，瞧，我总归不能躺在床上一整天，东西也不能白买。"

"所以你在做晚饭。"巴恩斯慢吞吞地说。

"所以我在做晚饭。"朗姆洛说，"就算是谢谢你这些天的照顾了。"

说这话的时候，他看着巴恩斯的眼睛。灯光自上而下地将他拢在暖色调里，这厨房从来没有像现在这样令巴恩斯觉得暖和，宁静，像个家。朗姆洛看起来很温柔。巴恩斯想，走了过去，靠在朗姆洛身边，凑过去看他翻的那本菜谱。最上面的一页左侧是一张番茄意面的图片，光是样子就令人流口水。巴恩斯伸手摸了摸那张图，感觉自己有些饿了。

"效果肯定没那个好。"朗姆洛说，在巴恩斯凑过来试图亲他的时候往他嘴里塞了一颗樱桃。"我以前会煮东西吗？可能会一点，别的不行，但刀还是用得很熟练的。"

巴恩斯从嘴边摘出樱桃梗，"……怎么，你现在又对过去感兴趣了？"

朗姆洛没回答，他推开巴恩斯，起身去搅拌汤。巴恩斯趴在这里，看着他的背影。过了一会儿，只听朗姆洛说："我只是不想让你太失望了。"顿了顿，"而且也没什么大不了的。"

"坐牢也没什么大不了的？"

朗姆洛转过了身，故意很大声地叹气，"好像进了监狱你就能不再纠缠我了似的。"

巴恩斯笑了起来。有很多事情都还悬之未决，但眼下，他已经清晰地感觉到一切正在向好发展了。终于，他从这一刻开始，不再为未来担忧了。至少不再害怕。巴恩斯知道，他们经历了太多才走到这里——那么多跌跌撞撞，那么多盲目摸索，是不会走向万分遗憾的结局的。他知道一切都会好起来。在这一刻他就已经知道了。

"你真有自知之明，"巴恩斯赞叹道。

"不，我只是倒霉。"朗姆洛翻了翻眼睛。

"而我，"巴恩斯由衷地说，"真的是太幸运了。"

 

***

Day 78

当他回到住处，发现朗姆洛不在。

巴恩斯有几秒钟难以置信。要不是朗姆洛的生活痕迹还留在房间里——皱巴巴的床单，沙发上乱丢的碎果壳，门口一双拖鞋——他都要怀疑这些日子是不是都只是他的一个梦了。

他在房间里转了几圈，然后停在了客厅中央。

过了一会儿，巴恩斯抓起了手机，想通知希尔，但又放下了。一个念头闪过他的脑海：要是朗姆洛想起来了怎么办？要是……要是是朗姆洛想起了一切，然后逃走了，他又该怎么办？他该打这通电话吗？还是拖得再久些？

巴恩斯看着空荡荡的房间。现在是下午四点半，但最近天气不好，一整天都是阴的，此时窗外传来雷鸣阵阵，然后大门吱呀一声开了。

他转过头，看见朗姆洛正站在门口。

这穷途末路的交叉骨左手提着个塑料袋子，上面印着楼下便利店的logo，不知道里面装着什么，但他身上……天，他看起来要多凄惨有多凄惨。他的牛仔裤破了，大半都染着泥水。巴恩斯看着他的脸，被吓到了。朗姆洛脸上的烧伤就已经很骇人了，而现在他一边的眉骨上开了条不浅的口子，血直接淌过他已经肿得睁不开来的左眼，爬满了他半张脸。

当朗姆洛抬起手去蹭掉脸上的血痕的时候，巴恩斯看到他的手哆嗦得离开。

"我以为——我以为……"巴恩斯说，走过去，向他伸出手又缩了回来，因为他不知道碰朗姆洛哪里比较合适。"天，你——你这——"

朗姆洛歪了一下身子，差点没站住，幸好巴恩斯及时将他一把抱在了怀里，"……我觉得我可能杀人了，"当他稍微冷静下来一点的时候，朗姆洛颤抖着说，"我觉得，妈的，啊，他们肯定死了，我只想去买点东西，操他的，我只是……我只是……"

"谁？"巴恩斯追问，把他架到了沙发上，"谁死了？你在说什么？"

"我不知道，我只是……我要到街对面去，然后……我才他们只是小混混，他们要我的钱包。我没有钱包，我……我口袋里只有……我只是想去买点东西，我没带什么都钱，然后他们……操……他们想要教训我一下。"朗姆洛语速很快，语调又荒腔走板，巴恩斯在他凄惶的哀求下打给了神盾局，叫他们来处理，他这才稍稍冷静下来一点点。

在等待消息的那几分钟里，他坐立不安，只是盯着自己的拳头。巴恩斯说什么好像都听不进去。到最后，巴恩斯不得不捧着他的脸，直视他的眼睛，"嘿，看着我，布洛克。"

这是头一次，朗姆洛没反驳说他不叫这个名字。

他看着巴恩斯，张了张嘴，没说话。

"希尔说他们没事，只是要吃点苦头，但是没有人会死。"巴恩斯说，"你没杀人。"

朗姆洛好像一下子被人抽走了什么那样，姿态骤然松弛了下来。

巴恩斯拿来了浴室里的医疗箱，又回到沙发前，给朗姆洛处理伤口。

直到这时候，朗姆洛才说话。

"或许我真的……我真的是你们说的那个布洛克·朗姆洛，"他说，"我不懂，就好像前一秒我还倒在那儿，下一秒……下一秒我就不是我自己了。那么快，他们有三个人，我觉得我不到五秒就把他们全解决了。"

巴恩斯没有回答，朗姆洛终于接受了这件事。他感到欣喜，欣慰，又有些疲惫。他或许应该再激动一点的，毕竟这几个月来他满脑子都是想让朗姆洛记起他来。但现在，经历了刚刚一个人拿着手机站在客厅里的那几分钟，巴恩斯忽然觉得这都没那么重要了。

"……你被揍得真够惨的。"巴恩斯只是低声说道。

朗姆洛在他用订皮器弄好自己眉骨上的口子的时候紧紧咬着牙。当巴恩斯弄完这个，去擦他脸上的血迹，朗姆洛眼睛下方不知道是汗水还是眼泪。

"我不明白……"朗姆洛说，声音颤抖。

"嘿，没关系。"

"——我不是他，我怎么可能是他？"

"嘘。"

巴恩斯把东西放在一旁，伸出双臂抱住了他。朗姆洛的下巴抵在他的肩膀上，巴恩斯鼻腔里都是血和汗的热气。

"没关系。"巴恩斯说，"没关系。"

"我不是……"

巴恩斯没再反驳。这不是朗姆洛现在需要的。而且很显然，就是他本人现在也已经意识到自己就是别人口中那个恶贯满盈的叉骨了，他只是一时还没有接受。巴恩斯心中升起一种复杂的感觉，因为朗姆洛这个痛苦迷茫的样子，他觉得有些心软，有些厌烦，但更隐蔽的，巴恩斯觉得有些快意。

他想起过去。过去在九头蛇的时候，他自己经历记忆回溯的时候，朗姆洛可从不表现得像现在的巴恩斯这样耐心。他只会喂惊慌失措的冬兵几个耳光，把他送上重置机器，或是简单粗暴地用一"干一发"来解决问题。

哦，说什么来什么。

朗姆洛的手抓着巴恩斯的衬衫下摆，他感觉到朗姆洛正哆嗦着侧过头来亲吻他的颈侧。

湿热的呼气喷在巴恩斯耳边。他吞咽了一下。

"……你确定吗？"巴恩斯沉声问，呼吸被撩拨得急促起来，"布洛克……"

朗姆洛又一次无视了这个名字。巴恩斯隐约意识到，他已经接受了自己就是布洛克的事实了。终于。

"——我现在、我现在就需要这个，"朗姆洛的声音听起来也不是很稳，"我需要这个，见鬼……来吧，给我吧，闭上你的嘴……在我反悔之前——给我吧。"

巴恩斯清晰地听见名为理智的那根弦崩断的声音。

 

这天晚些时候，他们躺在床上，无所事事。朗姆洛开口，"我做过一个梦。"

巴恩斯转头看他。

"我做过一个梦，"朗姆洛说，"……说实话我很久以前就开始做那个梦了。"

"在你来这儿以前？"

"在认识你之前。"

"你已经认识我很久了，"巴恩斯说，"你只是不记得了。"

"那就是在来这里住下之前，"朗姆洛叹了口气，"在你那天在桥下拽住我之前。在那之前——我有的时候会做一个梦。"

巴恩斯点点头，示意他说下去。

但朗姆洛等了很久才继续，好像他不知道该怎么形容。

"我梦见有人拉着我，要我跟他一起走。"他说。

巴恩斯愣住了，几秒后他说："那是我。"

朗姆洛很懊恼，"——现在我知道了！我……那天你出现的时候，像个疯子似的，我——他妈的，我被吓到了，真的，你当时看上去可相当吓人。那个时候，就是那个时候我就发现了。你就是那家伙。"

心里有个声音告诉巴恩斯他应该觉得不好意思，但他又仔细地想了想整件事情，然后低声地笑了起来。

而朗姆洛接下来的话让他失去了笑容。

"在梦里我拒绝了，对吧，我说不行。"朗姆洛说，"好多次，好多次，每次都不一样，有的时候我说不，有的时候我说下次。下次一定跟你走。但我心里知道没有下次。我……我没搞懂，但……我就是知道，我就是知道不会有下次的。虽然我那么保证……"

他停下来，看着巴恩斯。"哦，"朗姆洛说，"你还好吗？哦，"他停顿了几秒，"那不是梦。那是……"

"过去发生过的事。"巴恩斯仰躺在那里，用手臂挡着眼睛，"……你真的是个混蛋，你知道吗？"

"开始隐隐约约有些预感了。"朗姆洛说。

"唉，"巴恩斯放下了手臂，转头看他，"不过也算是好事了。你在渐渐想起来了。"

朗姆洛的脸上阴晴不定。过了一会儿，他说："抱歉。"

巴恩斯没说话，他不知道该说什么。这是他从未想过能在朗姆洛嘴里听到的内容。他不知道。这个新的朗姆洛，伤痕累累，又软弱，又混乱，在这样的一个他身上试图找到旧日的影子，真的太难了，但他却分明又那么像过去的叉骨。就好像……就好像——是了，他现在就好像是叉骨当年被给了另外一种选择一样。

这是另一种可能。巴恩斯想。所以没准一切能行得通。

他的手摸索过去，汗津津地握住了朗姆洛的手。

朗姆洛动了动，回握住了他。

 

***

Day 52

"有人在家里等你回去的感觉怎么样？"

任务结束后，娜塔莎问他。

现在他们在昆式机里，正疲惫地卸下身上的装备。黑寡妇没受伤，巴恩斯脸上多了个淤青，腿上多了个弹孔，但没有什么大碍，黑寡妇帮他处理好了。子弹没有留下，他们只是做了简单的缝合。这次任务见不得光，飞行线路没有被清空，所以飞机速度不快，巴恩斯打了止痛剂，打算剩下这一个多小时休息一下。

闻言，巴恩斯耸了耸肩，没说话，只是低头摆弄扣带。

娜塔莎走过来坐到他身边。"他还不承认自己是叉骨吗？"她问。

"他只是还没想起来。"巴恩斯坚持道。

他们正横跨太平洋，今夜无云，底下是漆黑的海面，顶上是漆黑的夜空，在海天交界处，海面比天空更暗。外头没有一丝丝的光。

"所以他最近怎么样？"娜塔莎问，"身体健康方面？"

"没再出岔子。"巴恩斯回答，没把前些天的事告诉她。

或许这已经是他的习惯了。过去在九头蛇的时候，他们之间的关系就只有他们两个人知道，即使到了现在——朗姆洛把一切都忘了，他们两个在神盾麾下，而且他们的"关系"也不复存在——巴恩斯还是下意识不想把跟朗姆洛的事告诉别的任何人。包括跟史蒂夫等人谈起，也让他不舒服。这就是为什么黑寡妇来探他的口风。

"你还好吗，巴基？"

"还好。"巴恩斯说，"最难的部分已经过去了。"

娜塔莎投来探询的目光，而巴恩斯只是低下了头。

至少朗姆洛现在不恨他了，甚至还会留下来。

想到这里，巴恩斯忽然为最开始的问题找到了答案。

"感觉很好。"他说。

"嗯？"

"有人在家等我回去，"巴恩斯温和地对娜塔莎说道，"感觉很好。"

黑寡妇看了他一会儿，然后咂了咂嘴。

"炫耀鬼。"娜塔莎抱怨，但她眼角眉梢带着笑。她的确在为巴恩斯高兴。

 

***

Day 35

巴恩斯半夜被响动惊醒。

他下了床，走到厨房。柜子门都打开着，一个身影站在吧台前，正在把食物和水塞进背包。

无需多想，这样子就像是家里进了贼，或是被关在监狱里里的贼想要出逃。巴恩斯知道自己眼前这一幕是什么，几乎是立刻，他就心碎了。

那家伙的动作尽量放得很轻，但是巴恩斯的听力并不比普通人。这一路从卧室摸过来，巴恩斯没开灯，也没故意隐藏脚步声，但他毕竟曾经是几十年的职业杀手，正在搜罗东西的人到现在也没有意识到他已经醒了。

"……布洛克。"巴恩斯出声叫道。

"操！"

朗姆洛倒吸了一口冷气，手里的东西跌到了地上。那个罐头一路滚到了巴恩斯脚边，后者低头看了看，弯下腰捡起了它，向吧台走去，把罐头放在了朗姆洛的背包旁边。而朗姆洛本人，在他一步步靠近的同时，也缓缓后退，现在他就站在房间的另一端了。

"你不必怕我。"巴恩斯低声说，声音发闷。

"……我——我真的不是你们以为的那个家伙，"朗姆洛艰涩地开口，他脸上的伤疤都因为这个表情扭曲了，显得格外吓人，"你们搞错了。真的。我怎么可能——我真的不是。我这样子——我怎么可能是，是……"

"杀人犯？"巴恩斯为说不下去的他补完了句子。"一个邪恶透顶的恶棍？"

但朗姆洛不这么认为，他关心的不在这里。只见他的脸色发白，"不，我这样子，怎么可能……我不可能是你爱的那个家伙。"

这句话好像重重揍了冬兵一记。

爱。巴恩斯头晕目眩。

"……爱？"他喃喃地说，"我不知道。"

"你真该看看你每次谈起他时候的样子，"朗姆洛说，"瞎子都不会看错。"

巴恩斯抬起头，看着朗姆洛。

"别走。"他只能这么说。

朗姆洛陡然烦躁起来，"然后留在这里做什么？我什么都没干过！我就要后半生都被软禁在这儿？"

"你本该进监狱的。"

"我什么都没做过！"

"那你要再去流落街头吗？"巴恩斯提高了音量，他指着朗姆洛的定位脚环，"你戴着那个，打算走多远？不出两个街区你就会被神盾的特工逮到总部去关押！"

"那也比留在这里，看你——"

朗姆洛突然不说话了。

巴恩斯不知道他要说什么，却又隐隐知道他想说什么。但他知道现在的朗姆洛还不接受他的过去，所以他没再多说。他该感觉高兴吗？因为即使朗姆洛失去了记忆，忘掉了他，也还是被他吸引了？不，巴恩斯还没有那么自大。他只觉得震惊，心痛，迷茫，以及愧疚。

几秒钟后，巴恩斯说，"……如果你想走的话，我帮你破坏掉那个脚环。即使神盾那里会得到信号，但他们行动得不会太快，我可以帮你甩脱他们。……还有……现金，你要是离开这儿，得需要现金，客厅沙发垫底下，那里有现金，还有枪，你得带上它们。"

"我不要枪。"朗姆洛飞快地说。

"也好。"巴恩斯干巴巴地回答，站在原地没有动。

朗姆洛看了他好一会儿，动身向客厅走去。路过巴恩斯的时候，他的脚步放慢了一点点，好像在等巴恩斯拉住他，但巴恩斯像尊雕像似的一动未动，所以他只是走到了客厅。

"既然你醒了，"朗姆洛说，"我就把灯打开找东西了。"

"行。"巴恩斯说。

朗姆洛按亮了灯。

沙发垫底下的确如巴恩斯所说的，有着大量的现金，几把手枪，几盒子弹，还有很多假护照。朗姆洛想了想，拿了一叠钱。"我以后会还你的。"他这么说，然后转过了身。

在看见站在客厅门口的巴恩斯的一刻，朗姆洛愣住了。

灯光下，巴恩斯脸上都是泪痕。

"嘿，你哭什么？"

巴恩斯像被陡然惊醒一样，连忙抬手摸了把脸，但对于朗姆洛的问题，他只是摇了摇头。

朗姆洛拎着背包，站在沙发旁边，咬着牙，没有动。

漫长的一段寂静过去，朗姆洛开了口，"如果我留下，你们都会失望的。"

巴恩斯的眼睛因为他这句话被骤然点亮了。这副样子出现在一个人高马大的男人身上，的确有够滑稽。朗姆洛脸上露出一个苦笑。

"不会的。"巴恩斯说，"只要你留下来。我保证不会的。"

"我要是想不起来呢？"朗姆洛问，"我要是永远都想不起来怎么办？"

巴恩斯走上前去，"那我就珍惜我有的。"

朗姆洛的脸红了，但他偏偏做出一副凶恶的表情，"——别傻了，我可不是你的东西。"

"那你可以有我。"巴恩斯回答，"这样也很好。这样就够了。"

朗姆洛着实犹豫了一会儿，最后他把背包放在了一旁，在沙发上坐下了。"……你说得对，我弄不开定位脚环。"他有些沮丧，也有些巴恩斯听不懂的东西，很复杂。"你是不是对每个你捡回家的倒霉鬼都说这种话？"

巴恩斯笑了，"只对长得可爱的那些家伙。"

这句话直接把朗姆洛噎得没了脾气，但在他意识到之前，他还是下意识地抬手摸了摸自己的脸。那些伤疤，胡茬，疲倦的皱纹……无论如何都跟可爱不沾边。

反应过来之后，他立刻收回了手。"你有毛病。"朗姆洛说。

巴恩斯走过去抱住了他，没说别的。

 

***

Day 21

巴恩斯把朗姆洛带回了家。

当朗姆洛走下车，跟在巴恩斯后头进了门，还是一副不敢置信的样子。巴恩斯熟悉那种眼神，朗姆洛全程没说一句话，只是双手插在口袋里，怀疑的目光四处打量，找着每一个可能的出口。他跟巴恩斯总是离得远远的，或者隔着什么东西，比如说餐桌，比如说一个矮沙发。

巴恩斯结结巴巴地给他解释，"哦，你睡这间，我在衣柜里面放了你能穿的衣服，嗯……尺码还是过去的，我……我觉得你现在穿可能有些宽松，不过问题应该不大……然后……嗯……洗漱的东西都在这里。没有你的允许我不会进来。"

朗姆洛走到他的房间里，转了一圈，在床上坐了坐，还是没说话。

在这尴尬的气氛中，巴恩斯皱着脸，退了出来，"——你饿了吗？我……我去厨房弄点吃的，好了叫你。"

他没等到朗姆洛的回答，于是转身直接去了厨房。他找到一点点青菜，还有一盒茄汁黄豆的罐头，又翻出来一点牛肉。此时的巴恩斯根本一点施展厨艺的心情也没有，他只是把它们都倒进了锅子里，打开火，然后站在旁边。

他回头看了一眼朗姆洛的房门，发现它现在关上了。

好的，所以说朗姆洛现在并不是傻子。而且巴恩斯的确对他来说就是个令人毛骨悚然的陌生人。

巴恩斯走到水槽前，挽起袖子，给自己洗了把脸。

 

二十分钟后，巴恩斯把盘子和餐具都摆好，去敲朗姆洛的房门。

他以为朗姆洛应该已经换了衣服，但开门后，他还是那一身做街头流浪汉时的打扮，破烂肮脏的牛仔裤，看不出颜色的夹克，一身都宽宽松松的，裹着底下骨瘦如柴的身子。巴恩斯盯着朗姆洛的脸看，看着他深深凹陷下去的眼眶，看着他的胡茬，看着他嘴唇上的裂口。

"——怎么？"朗姆洛不耐烦地说。

巴恩斯开口，"来吃点东西吧。"

朗姆洛看了看他，这才走出了房门。

他的确已经饿惨了。在医院他不能吃太多，而今天一大早就在办出院手续，然后神盾局又派人给他上了定位脚环，现在已经是下午四点钟左右，这一整天，他跟巴恩斯两个什么都没吃过。现在朗姆洛在那里狼吞虎咽，巴恩斯坐在一边，吃的东西不多，他想给朗姆洛留点，但是也知道如果自己不吃会引起朗姆洛的怀疑，所以还是象征性地动了动勺子。

"……你平时做什么都行，只是不能离开这屋子超过三百米，"巴恩斯说，"否则警报就会响起来，神盾局的那批特工就会在五分钟内包围整个街区。"

"妈的，"朗姆洛从汤碗上抬起眼睛，瞪着巴恩斯，"……真的有这个必要吗？"

巴恩斯干笑了一声，"如果你想跑，大概只有我能……架得住你。他们不放心，这情有可原。"

"哦，拜托，"朗姆洛翻着眼睛，"你们真的搞错了。瞧瞧我，我能打得过谁？"

"神盾派人核实过你的DNA。"

"怎么，机器也可能出错的。"这就是开始强词夺理了。

巴恩斯坚持，"……我知道你就是叉骨。我认识你。即使在我脑子坏掉的时候，我也认得出你。更何况现在。"他说，"……我不会犯错。"

"我看你现在也是疯的。"朗姆洛恶狠狠地说。

巴恩斯只是低下了头。

"……至少你先留在这里，把身体调养好吧，"他低声说，"……求你了，布洛克。"

"我不是你的布洛克。"朗姆洛说。"——那我该怎么叫你？我听见他们管你叫白狼，白狼巴基。你要我叫你白狼吗？还是巴基？嗯？"他看着巴恩斯，戏谑地说，"还是你更喜欢……‘长官’？这种类型的？嗯？‘老爷（主人）’？"

然而巴恩斯的样子绝对吓到了他。

只见这个这些天来对他照顾得简直无微不至、甚至叫人厌烦的好好先生呆愣愣地坐在那里，好像他说了什么不得了的话，让他心都碎了。

朗姆洛放下了勺子，皱着眉向后躲了躲。

他这动作落在了巴恩斯的眼里，朗姆洛看见巴恩斯眼圈红了。

"不。"巴恩斯说，"……我是冬兵。"

"……怪名字。"朗姆洛嘟囔。

 

***

Day 7

史蒂夫是在病房外面找到巴恩斯的。

问过之后，他才知道前前后后已经来了三波人，希尔甚至已经代表神盾局来过了。巴基看起来疲惫至极，但布满血丝的双眼中都是一种神经质的亢奋。

所以史蒂夫问："你多久没合眼了？"

"九头蛇给他打了劣质的仿造血清，"巴恩斯答非所问，"还给他洗了脑。他现在什么都不记得了，身体素质甚至连普通人都不如。老天，史蒂夫，这么多天，他只醒过两三回。"

"什么？"

"他昨天才从重症病房出来。"巴恩斯说。

"你今天上午才给我打电话。"史蒂夫问，"你什么时候找到他的？"

巴恩斯支支吾吾起来。他从史蒂夫身边绕过去，走到走廊上的塑料椅子上坐下，手里握着一杯冷掉的咖啡。

"你什么时候找到他的？"史蒂夫又问了一遍。

"……七天前。"巴恩斯小声说。

"为什么？"

"我不知道他能不能挺得过去，"巴恩斯回答，"如果他就那么死掉了，也就没有必要打电话了。"

"巴基。"

"……抱歉。"

史蒂夫叹了口气，走到好友身边坐下，"他怎么样？"

"我找到他的时候？天知道他多久没吃过东西了，又淋了雨，他身上有些伤口，状况不大好。他昏了过去，我觉得他神智也不大清醒，反正那时候他还在发高烧。到医院之后情况才稳定下来，但还是做了手术。我……老天啊那些伤口。没人知道他病了多久了。"

"希尔怎么说？"

巴恩斯沉默了一小会儿，"我不能让他们把他带走。"

"什么？"

"他什么都不记得了。"巴恩斯转头看着史蒂夫，"他真的……什么都不记得了。我会跟希尔再谈这事的，但我不会让他们把他带走了。"

他说，"……这是我的第二次机会，史蒂夫。"

巴恩斯把头埋进手掌中。过了一会儿，他又开口，"天啊，我以为他死了。天啊。天啊。"

美国队长没说话，只是伸手握住了他颤抖的肩膀。

 

***

Day 1

暴雨。

巴恩斯开着车在路上行驶。车子是好车，他从钢铁侠车库里开出来的，路也是好路，这里离纽约没多远，虽然四周看起来有些荒废，但车子跑起来还相当舒服。就是天色将暗，加上倾盆大雨，狂暴地砸在车窗上，不大看得清路。外面是阴沉沉的灰暗一片，好像是另一个世界。

他该回去的，回那个神盾和复仇者给他安排的住处去，休息好之后去接受任务后照例的精神评估，叫他们确信他还没有因为一次任务而变回过去那样的冷血杀人机器，又或者说，即使他变回去了，他们也想确定至少他还在为他们工作。史蒂夫和他的朋友们无疑是关心他的，一切都还过得去，但巴恩斯只是觉得不舒服。说实话，他想念那个没人觉得他会轻易坏掉的时期，不像现在，冬兵这两个字成了忌讳，所有人都绕着他走，所有人都小心翼翼。

——而且他回去做什么呢？他回去的话也仍旧是孤身一人，在九头蛇里的时候甚至还有人等他。呸。这想法一出，巴恩斯就知道自己偏激了。但没办法，孤独和压抑叫他发了疯，他有在努力适应自己的新身份了，但这并不意味着一切就会容易。有的时候，他真的只想放弃。就像现在。

“你还好吗？巴基？”电话里史蒂夫的声音很担忧。

雨下得太大了，车子里面也不安静，巴恩斯怀疑车顶上的那些响动有些甚至来自冰雹。

“我没事。”他大声回答，“我只是想兜风。”

“天气不好，”史蒂夫显然有更多话想说，但他沉默了一小会儿，最后只说了这个，“记得早些回来。”

“我知道。”巴恩斯告诉他，“我得挂了，不用担心，史蒂夫。”

挂了电话，他懊恼地大吼了一声，攥紧了方向盘。他感觉更糟了，他不止没有勇气跟史蒂夫坦白自己越来越糟糕的近况，甚至还为之撒谎，而且还极为拙劣，拙劣到史蒂夫已经听出端倪。巴恩斯知道自己一旦回去，没多久就会遇到史蒂夫来找他谈话。不，他不想要这个。他什么都不想要。

车子驶过一座已经荒废的高架桥。上方过去应该是一条曾经会横穿这个街区的轻轨电车，但已经经久不用，道路从底下穿过，头顶有短短的一段遮蔽，这在这样的大雨天显然已经弥足珍贵。车子前灯的两道灯柱穿过了这段昏暗的桥洞，巴恩斯的余光瞥见路边有几个流浪汉的身影靠在桥柱底下斜歪着或躺或坐。

他没有减速，车子继续向前，驶出了桥底，直到一头扎进雨幕，那铺天盖地的暴雨敲击声再一次将他整个人笼罩，巴恩斯才突然意识到什么。

天空中一记雷霆轰然炸响。巴恩斯感到晕眩。车子被他硬生生直接拉停在了路边，发出刺耳的尖叫。

巴恩斯推开车门，扑下了车。他不敢相信自己刚刚看到了什么。他甚至无暇关上车门，差点直接跌倒在路上。多花了两三秒，他才重新站起来，然后抬手抹了把脸，就跌跌撞撞地像之前那个桥洞跑去。

雨太大了，他几乎是顷刻间就浑身湿透了。桥底离他不是很远，他反应得很快，这段路只有不超过二三十米的距离，但在巴恩斯眼里，他好像跑了一个世纪。

不会吧。应该不会。怎么会？这怎么可能？求求你了。拜托。请千万是。拜托。上帝。

巴恩斯喘着粗气冲进了桥底。这点运动量对他来说不值一提，但他觉得自从停下车，自己好像就没喘过气。

桥底的其中一个桥柱底下，两三个流浪汉生着火，一些不值钱的燃烧物在铁皮桶里发出火光。附近铺着一两个床垫，在其中一个上面坐着一个人。那家伙带着个针织的破烂帽子，浑身裹在不知道在哪儿捡来的几件肮脏肥大的外套里，正目光阴郁地盯着走过来的巴恩斯看。

这个流浪汉长得不好看，浑身脏兮兮的不说，他的脸——只要一靠近火光，就能清晰地看出来，他的左半边脸似乎是受过严重的烧伤，几乎烂成一片。怪不得其他人都不靠近他。除此之外，他骨瘦如柴，眼窝深深凹陷，颧骨尖锐得好像要戳出来似的。而且他也不年轻了，苍老和疲惫伴着病痛挂在他脸上，搞得他除了看起来懦弱而疲惫外，甚至面目可憎。

随着巴恩斯的靠近，原来站在那里的几个流浪汉也不说话了。他们把手缩在袖子里，一言不发，警惕地看着巴恩斯，目光戒备。巴恩斯高大的身材一旦走近火光，立刻引得他们戒备起来，能移动的纷纷向后退了开去，好像也都看出来巴恩斯的目标不是他们，都给他让出了一条路。

巴恩斯就径直走到那个瘫坐在那里的烧伤流浪汉面前，在对方的仰视下沉默地站了好一会儿，浑身哆嗦。

流浪汉开口了，“……你想要什么，先生？”他的声音沙哑。

巴恩斯愣了一下，但此时他的脑子已经一塌糊涂，这困惑也只是一闪而过，他单膝跪下来，“你病了，”他听见自己哽咽的声音，单词和句子在他脑子里堵住了，他只想嚎啕大哭，或者砸烂周围的一切。去他妈的神盾。去他妈的九头蛇。去他妈的精神评估。他可能疯了，否则他不可能看到面前的人。“我的天。果然是你。你病了。但你还活着。天啊。我找到你了……天啊。真的是你……操你的……你——我等了你几个月，你——你为什么不来找我？我的天。我是在做梦。不。我等了你几个月，你都没出现，然后史蒂夫他们找到了我，我只能……他们说你死了。天啊。天啊，布洛克。”

“你——你认错人了，先生，恐怕。”流浪汉结结巴巴地说，他的目光是实打实的困惑，还很畏惧。巴恩斯现在的样子跟那些瘾君子恐怕没什么区别。

巴恩斯感觉自己要晕过去了，他觉得如果不是自己哭得太惨，恐怕那流浪汉早就把手边的什么东西砸过来了。

“我……对不起……我——”巴恩斯喘着气，“不，你——你怎么了？为什么你……”为什么朗姆劳看着他，好像根本不认识他？

“您认识我？”那个长得跟朗姆劳一模一样，听起来也跟朗姆劳一模一样的家伙开口，他咳嗽得很厉害，“我要是见过您这张脸，应该记得住才对。”

旁边的流浪汉里，有个人远远地叫道，“您认识这家伙？”

巴恩斯惊惶地抬起头来寻找那个开口的人，“他怎么了？我……我不明白，谁……？”

“他来了有几周了，身子差得要命，什么都不记得，”刚刚的人大着胆子说道，“您要是看得他面熟，就帮他一把吧，带他回去，送他去医院看看，否则他可熬不过这个雨天。即使他不是你认识的人，也别就让他这么死了吧。”

巴恩斯转头重新看向朗姆洛。他稍稍冷静下来了一点，朗姆洛状态确实不好。说这话时，他正在像要把肺都呕出来那样凶猛地咳着。

什么都不记得。

"你……"巴恩斯开口，又咬住了牙。他站起身，面朝着这个叫他如堕梦中的乱七八糟的男人，后退了两步，目光发愣。

然后他摸着口袋，想要掏出手机打电话，却又想起来手机被落在了车上，只得放弃，原地低着头快步走了几圈。

巴恩斯走回来，站在朗姆洛面前，后者在他的目光中，更紧地把自己缩进那堆破烂衣衫里，渐渐从咳嗽中平复过来，只是尖声喘息。

千言万语，都堵在巴恩斯嘴边。他支支吾吾，想要赌咒，想要质问，想要痛骂，又想祈祷，又想哭诉。

最后，他只是问，"……你怎么不来找我？"

"……你认错人了。"朗姆洛回答。

旁边的流浪汉啧啧出声，"先叫他带你去医院啊！"

朗姆洛听见了，但他还是固执地重复，"……我真的不认识你。"

巴恩斯觉得氧气不够。他刚刚还笃信是朗姆洛不承认，但现在，他又不那么确定了。

"我要……我要带你去医院，你哪里出了岔子，"巴恩斯蹲下身来，慢慢对他说，"必须要带你去医院，你才能得到照料。你发烧了吗？你嗓子出了什么毛病？"隐忍着，巴恩斯又问，"你还有哪儿受伤了吗？"

他盯着朗姆洛的左脸。他不知道这个，洞察计划之后他就没再见过朗姆洛了，他没料到这个。

那看上去很疼。

朗姆洛看着他的眼睛，"……我……我很感激，先生，但我必须说清楚，我还是觉得你认错人了。"

哈，感激。巴恩斯内心某个角落觉得讽刺。他这辈子都没想过有一天能从朗姆洛这里听见这个词。然而他只是又哽咽了。他深深吸了口气，教自己在平静些。

"没……没关系。"他说，"没关系，我知道，我知道，但……我——我不能留你在这儿，你跟我走吗？我就带你去医院。别的什么都不做。我只是带你去医院，那里会有人照看你，好吗？我，我叫巴恩斯，詹姆斯·巴恩斯。我不是坏人。"

说着说着，巴恩斯感觉自己心都碎了。这要是过去的叉骨，非得因为这段话挑起来掐死他不可。想到这里，他又忽然觉得有些轻松，脸上出现了一个惨淡的笑意。

他伸出手，左手，那只钢铁的手掌，向上，摆在朗姆洛面前。

"跟我走。"他说，"求你了。让我带你走。"

朗姆洛看了他很久，又闷咳了两声。

"算了，又没什么损失。"流浪汉喃喃地说，"你看上去还不错。我认命了。"

巴恩斯笑了。

"你早该这样了。"他苦涩地说，拉起了朗姆洛，将他的一只手臂架在车上，带着他一瘸一拐地，慢慢向漆黑的桥洞外，那暴雨倾盆的世界蹒跚走去。

 

 

End


End file.
